Guardian Angel
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Living under the parenting of Zira is not easy. Young Kovu needs all the help he can get if he is going to make it to adulthood sane. And that help comes in the form of a special guardian angel. Takes place after Tears Of An Angel I and before Tears Of An Angel II.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so I figured it was time to write the story about Mheetu's plan and him watching over his cubs and love ones. I used some religion beliefs for this story, so please bare with me. Also the word kuzimu, is swahili for hell, if anyone didn't know. So without further ado here's the first chapter. **

In a land known for those who live their lives in good and fairness. For the deceased rulers who wasn't selfish and greedy, is a kingdom of it's own. Most refer this kingdom as heaven, but many know this kingdom as stars where the great rulers of the past and those who live in the light go, when their time comes to a end. For those who say the stars are nothing, just the blessed souls shinning from heaven...they are right. Sitting on a cloudy ledge was one of the new souls that was accepted into heaven. To be honest...he didn't know why. He had given up, a selfish choice, actually he basically killed himself.

His mother...who he had the chance to meet after he followed his adopted father and nephew into the blinding bright white light. His mother once told him when he was a cub that suicide is a sin, and is a first class ticket to kuzimu. A long, depress sigh left his glowing lips.

"Regret is a popular feeling amongst the living...and the dead." said a calming deep, but wise voice.

The glowing light cream lion's ear flickered at the voice. He knew who it was, and it wasn't Mufasa nor Mohatu. Ahadi didn't have a deep voice, neither did the first king of the Pride Lands. No this deep voice belonged to prince of princes, the Messiah, as what the humans call him. The light cream lion moved his stormy blue eyes to see a large, white lion with a wavy white mane and the brightest blue eyes.

"Sire..." the young soul breathed out.

He heard stories and has see him after seeing his mother again. The white lion merrily chuckled lightly before smiling a bright smile.

"You can call me by my given name. I'm not no one important. I am the same as you and every soul here and on earth."

The new angel relaxed, slightly. He felt a little bit more comfortable with the presence of the son of God. Jesus spoke again, bringing the newest soul to heaven out of his head.

"You wish to look after your young, family and love ones."

It wasn't a question, since Jesus can look through ones soul.

"Mheetu...I can't let you go back. Unless..."

Mheetu sighed long and heavy. "I know. Don't need to be reminded."

Jesus looked baffled before sighing his self. "What I can do is send a angel in your wake."

Mheetu looked at the ancient lion with wide, confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You have just died so I can't send you back, but I can send a angel...another body with your spirit. But only a special one will be able to see you."

Mheetu looked at Jesus hard for a long moment. "I can't go back as myself...?"

Jesus shook his head. "You have a choice of what you wish to look like...but it will be a body of another angel. You have only one to choose to watch over."

Mheetu understood, even if it was confusing. He...himself couldn't go back since he had just died and was being sent as a angel to only one of the special ones that were important to him. He guess it wasn't as confusing as he thought but he still had to pick who he will reveal to. He long and hard but the decision wasn't easy.

"Have you decided?"

Mheetu sighed heavily, as much as he wanted he needed to watch over everyone but he can't do that with with one. "I appreciate the offer...but I can't. They all need me...even though Mufasi...I mean Kovu needs me more."

Jesus thought long and hard before taking a deep breath. "I can't send you back permanently but you go back for a certain time. Till Kovu reached teen stage, but he and only he will be able to see you. Until he becomes a teenager."

Mheetu closed his eyes before opening them with new determination. "I accept."

**Author's Note: I hope it wasn't too confusing. This was just a plague, the big part comes in later. So tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you enjoyed it. For putting Jesus in, I thought it would be fitting. **

**Qoheleth; I meant by that line is that even though Jesus does the impossible at the end of the day he still has a heart like everyone else, he still has feelings, remorse and at the end of the day he still bleed the same color blood. I hope this is a good enough answer for you.**

The hot, barren ground scrapped his body as he cartwheeled across the dusty, cracked surface, followed by a loud yelp of pain. Once he stopped rolling he landed flat on his stomach. A long moan left his small rusty brown muzzle before he slowly moved his emerald green eyes up to see a snarling pale tan lioness, her red eyes burned holes into him.

"I said do it right!" the lioness spat. "Now Kovu, do it again!"

The month old dark brown cub groaned as he tried to stand but his stubby little legs collapsed under him, sending bits of dust in the air. Sitting on the sidelines was a small light tan lioness cub with a shaggy light tan tuff on her head. Next to her sat a dingy brown young lion with a scruffy black mane.

"Get up, Kovu!"

Kovu moaned as he tried to stand, but his legs won't cooperate. He fell back on the ground with a soft grunt. "I...can't..." he managed to wheeze out.

The pale tan lioness snarled. "There's no such thing as can't! Now get up!"

Kovu laid his head down between his crossed front paws. There's no need to try when his legs have gave out on him. The red eye lioness roared, her patience gone.

"You pathetic piece of fur! I'll make a lion out of you even if it kills you!"

By now the lioness had drool dripping from her creamy gray muzzle. With a quick turn of her head she focused on the two other young lions.

"You two get to your stations! I'm done with him!..." she then took a look at her whimpering son. "For today...any way..."

With a lash of her tail she stormed off with the light tan cub and young lion following at her heels. Leaving Kovu in their dust, the small cub whined before putting a paw over his face. He silently cried to stars that were shining against the dark sky. Even though his mother was far away and couldn't hear him if he cried out but she had beat him enough where he does it silently. His black rimmed ears twitched at the sound of thunder roaring. Kovu moved his paw to see the sky the same before seeing thick bright light fall from the sky. When it disappeared the area where it hit was full of fog, but he could make out a figure. When the fog cleared, a light cream lion stood.

Kovu rubbed his eyes with his arm before looking again. His ears pinned against his head as he recognized the lion. "Mheetu?"

The light cream lion looked around before he moved his glowing stormy blue eyes to the cub. A bright smile formed as the glow that illuminated his body seemed to brightened.

"Hello Kovu."

The young cub's face went pale as his body went cold. His eyes rolled behind his head before everything went black.


End file.
